The Legend of Spyro, The New Trilogy
by Michael A K
Summary: When I saw the ending for the legend of Spyro Dawn of the Dragon, I felt it was too tragic for Spyro and Cynder to die at a young age. So that’s why I decided to expand the story. Enjoy!


92

**The Legend of Spyro, The New Trilogy**

By Michael A. K.

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any of the Spyro characters (heroes, villains, etc.); however I do own Michael and Crystal. Also, I do not own the storyline, weapons, and characters from Dante's Inferno._

**Book I: The Legend of Spyro, A New Hope**

**Chapter 1: Into the Spirit World**

_After a long battle with the dark master, he was eventually defeated._

**Malefor:** "You cannot defeat me. I'm eternal." (Sends a blast of dark fire at Spyro and Cynder)

**Spyro & Cynder:** (Shoot black flames to collide with Malefor's flames)

**Spyro**: "Just hang on." (The flames burst and the spirits of fallen dragons send Malefor back to the dark realm)

**Malefor:** "What is this? No……"

**Cynder:** "Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

**Spyro:** "Don't be. It's over now."

**Cynder:** "So, this is it."

**Ignitus:** "Spyro, when a dragon dies he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on binding itself with nature offering hope for the future."

**Spyro:** "I know what I need to do just get out of here Cynder."

**Cynder:** "Spyro, no you don't have to do anything. Lets' just go".

**Spyro:** "Where Cynder. There will be nothing left. The world is breaking apart and I think I'm the only one that can stop it. I think I'm meant to."

**Cynder:** "Then I'm with you."

_Using all of his power, Spyro put the world back together._

**Cynder: **"I love you."

_The two brave heroes had saved the world but at a tragic cost; their lives this I could not allow_

**Spyro: ** "Cynder, where are we?"

**Cynder: **"I don't know."

**Ignitus: **"You are in the spirit realm."

**Spyro: "**Ignitus! You alive?"

**Ignitus:** "No, I am dead and so are you."

**Cynder: **"But how?"

**Ignitus: **"Because Spyro sacrificed himself along with you to save the world."

**Spyro: **"Why are you blue?"

**Ignitus: **"Because I'm the new chronicler and it would be a shame for you two to die so young."

**Spyro: **"Can we live again?"

**Ignitus: **"Of course, after all you saved the world and should live your lives."

**Cynder: **"But how?"

**Ignitus: **"Follow me."

_The three went to a chamber filled with white crystals_

**Spyro: **"What is this place?"

**Ignitus:** "The hall of light, a sacred chamber, forbidden to all but you."

**Spyro: **"But why us?"

**Ignitus: **"Because it is only used for the greatest heroic deeds of all or you can remain here and become immortal."

**Spyro: **"I choose to live again along with Cynder."

**Ignitus: **"Very well, all you two have to do is touch the crystal and press hard. Only then will you leave and return to Earth."

**Spyro: **"Goodbye, Ignitus. It was good to see you again."

**Ignitus: **"I am always with you in spirit."

**Cynder**: "Spyro, ready to go?"

**Spyro:** "Yeah"

_Ignitus has given our heroes another chance to live. They pressed hard into the crystal and returned to Earth and the city of Warfang_

**Sparx:** "Spyro!! Cynder!! You're alive!!"

**Spyro:** "It's good to see you too Sparx."

**Sparx: **"Man, I thought you two were dead and Cynder I'm sorry for every bad thing I've said about you and I'd take it all back."

**Cynder: **"Apology accepted."

**Sparx:** "Come on. The others are waiting for you."

**Chapter 2 Welcome Home**

_The three made their way into Warfang and everybody inside cheered for them – even the three guardians._

**Volteer:** "Do my eyes deceive me? Spyro alive?"

**Spyro:** "It's good to see you too, Volteer."

**Cyril: **"But how is this possible? We thought you two died in that powerful blast."

**Cynder: **"Ignitus allowed us to live again."

**Terrador:** "Now that the world is safe and there are no evil forces, I guess you two can live out your lives."

**Spyro: **"Cynder"

**Cynder: ** "Yes, Spyro"

**Spyro:** "I love you too.

**Cynder: **"Oh Spyro. (_they kiss)_

_For the next few years, Spyro and Cynder fell in love, they got married, had a son, and a home. Their lives were perfect until this day….._

**Spyro:** "So what are we going to name him?"

**Cynder: **"I was thinking Michael."

**Spyro: **"But why?"

**Cynder:** "because I like it"

**Spyro: **"You know, I think I like it too. Michael it is."

**Terrador:** "Spyro, Cinder. We're under attack!!"

**Cynder:** "What, but by who?"

**Terrador:** "I don't know but she looks mad, really mad."

**Spyro: **"At who?"

**Terrador:** "You two."

**Sparx: **"Great. Another evil dragoness."

**Cynder: **"but our baby."

**Sparx:** "Don't worry. I'll watch him."

**Cynder: **"Thank you Sparx."

_They went outside and saw a dark dragoness wearing skeletal armor._

**????:** "Spyro, Cynder. I will have my vengeance for what you have done to my love."

**Spiro:** "Who are you and who is your love?" 

**????: **"Malefor and my name is Zonoya and you will pay for what you did to my love."

**Cynder:** "Oh no"

**Spyro:** "What is it, oh right, the battle."

**Zonoya:** "Hmmmmm. I see you two are married. Too bad about your child."

**Cynder: ** (Angry) "If you touch my son you will join your love in the dark realm."

**Zonoya:** "ha ha ha. I can do worse."

_Zonoya flies to Spyro and Cynder's house and Spyro and Cynder chase after her until they arrive._

**Spyro:** "Oh no. We're too late."

**Cynder: **"My son."

**Zonoya: **"hmm hmm hmm. so this is the future hero dragon. Not for long."

**Cynder:** "You wouldn't dare."

_Zonoya caught Spyro and Cynder in a paralysis while she worked her evil magic on the child_

**Spyro:** "My body. I can't move."

**Cynder: **"Me too!! What is this?"

**Zonoya:** "Paralysis. Breath it, prevents you from moving temporarily."

**Cynder:** "What are you going to do to our son?"

**Zonoya:** "I'm going to make you reject him"

**Spyro:** "NO!"

**Cynder: **"No matter what you do, we would never reject him."

**Zonoya:** "Hmm we shall see."

**Cynder: **"NO!"

_Zonoya has destroyed the family by turning their baby dragon into a human child._

**Zonoya:** From this day forward, you shall never be a dragon but a weak human forever. I bestow upon you this curse."

**Cynder:** "You monster!"

**Zonoya:** "The damage is done. This is just the beginning of my wrath. hmm hmm. (Maniacal laughter)

**Spyro: **(Yelling) "Come back here you coward!! Come back and fight me!"

_Zonoya flies away to her underworld castle._

**Cynder:** (Crying) "Look at what she has done to our child."

**Spyro:** "Don't worry Cynder. We will fix this" (Hugs Cynder)

_Spyro, Cynder, and the dragon guardians tried everything to break the curse from magic, crystals, even potions._

**Cyril:** "Ah it's no use. We have tried everything. I guess this curse is just too strong."

**Cynder:** "No! There has to be a way!"

**Terrador: **"There is."

**Spyro:** "Really? What is it?"

**Terrador: **"You're not going to like it."

**Cynder:** "I don't care! I just want to raise and protect him, and to be with him, even if Michael is human, I will not leave him."

**Terrador:** "Very well, there is a place called the human world, there are others like him there."

**Cynder: **"The human world? But how do we get there?"

**Terrador:** "Through this gate."

_A giant gate appeared before them._

**Spyro:** "Wow!"

**Terrador:** Yes. It is amazing, isn't it?"

**Cynder:** "So this gate will take us to the human world?"

**Terrador:** "Not just that. Other places too."

**Spyro:** "Like where?"

**Terrador: **"Anywhere in this world and the human world."

**Cynder: **"Then I'm going in there too."

**Spyro: **"Cynder, are you sure?"

**Cynder:** "Anything for our family."

**Spyro:** "Then I'll stay here incase Zonoya comes back. Please protect our child."

**Cynder:** "I will." (Hugs Spyro)

**Terrador: **"Before you go, take this yellow crystal. It will let you become anything you want.

**Cynder:** "Even human?"

**Terrador:** "Yes. So that way you will be able to walk among them."

_Cynder puts the crystal around her neck, closed her eyes, and turned human with white hair, black jeans, a red shirt, and a black jacket._

**Spyro: **"Wow, you look beautiful."

**Cynder:** "Thanks Spyro." (Hugs Spyro)

**Spyro:** "Well I guess this is goodbye for now."

**Cynder: **"Goodbye my love."

_Cynder disappears into the portal into the human world_

**Cynder:** "There, there Sweetie. Mommy's here. Mommy's got you. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

**Chapter 3: Mother and Child**

_For the next 17 years, Michael and Cynder have been living the lives of normal human beings. Cynder got a job at a video game designer. She made games based on her adventures with Spyro. She called it the Legend of Spyro trilogy. Michael graduated high school and became a video game tester and helped his Mom with future projects and often cosplayed as his favorite game characters like Kratos from God of War and Dante Alighieri from Dante's Inferno which leads to this day on February 22._

**Michael:** Hello. Anybody home? Man, its dark in here." (Flipped the light switch)

_It is Michael's birthday and was surprised by Cynder and Michael's friends: Jake and Alex_

**Cynder:** "Surprise!! Happy Birthday Michael!!"

**Jake: **"We got you something very special and I know how much you love Dante's Inferno." (Gives him a huge box)

**Michael:** "Oh my God. It's a Dante Inferno death Schythe replica with a holy cross! Ahh, thanks guys."

**Alex:** "I got you something too."

**Michael:** "Ahh, you shouldn't have."

_It was a Dante Alighieri action figure._

**Cynder:** "I have something for you too (handing him a small locket with a picture of her and Michael)

**Michael:** (clipping the locket to his jacket zipper), "Wow, thank you Mom."

**Cynder:** "You're welcome son. No matter where you go, I am always with you."

_Michael and Cynder hugging._

**Michael:** "I love you Mom."

**Cynder:** "I love you too, son."

_The next day was the day of the Dante's Inferno cosplay convention._

**Cynder:** "Michael. Come, your friends are here."

**Michael:** (Putting on his Dante costume) "Coming."

**Cynder:** "You look just like Dante."

**Michael:** "I know. Well, I'll see you later."

**Cynder: **"Love you Sweetie. Have fun."

**Michael:** "Bye Mom."

**Jake:** "Wow Michael, your Mom's the coolest."

**Michael:** "Thanks guys."

**Alex: **"She really loves and cares for you. You got an angel looking after you."

**Michael:** (Thinking) "Maybe it's something else."

_They get to the convention. There were vast amounts of fans._

**Michael:** "Hey look. It's death. Let's take a picture."

_Death fan imitates death. Michael had fun until he got home._

**Chapter 4: The Secret is Out**

**Michael:** "Hey Mom. I'm home."

**Cynder:** "Hey honey. Did you have fun?"

**Michael:** Yeah. It was great"

_The was a know on the door…_

**Cynder:** "I'll get it." (_Looking through the peep hole_) "No, they found us!" (_The door got bashed open)_

**Cynder:** "Get down."

**Minion:** "Get the child!! Well, well, if it isn't Cynder."

**Cynder:** "Michael, run!!"

**Minion:** "Well well, what do we have here?"

**Cynder:** "NO!"

_The Minions of Zonoya have destroyed Cynder's shape-shifting crystal forcing her to change back to her dragon self._

**Michael:** "Mother!"

**Cynder: **"I'm sorry Michael. You weren't supposed to know."

**Michael:** "You're a dragon. No way. Then that means…"

**Cynder: **"Yes."

**Minion:** "Enough talk. Zonoya wants the dragon. Get her!"

_Using the death scythe, he protected his mother._

**Michael:** "Hey! Get away from my mother!"

**Minion:** "Don't be a hero. Just give us the dragon and you will live."

**Michael:** "Not a chance."

**Minion:** "Then you will die too. Get them both!"

**Cynder:** "Let's do this!"

_Michael and Cynder defeated the Minions of Zonoya but most of them retreated to report to Zonoya._

**Cynder: **"We did it!!"

**Michael:** "Yeah, so does this mean my father is Spyro?"

**Cynder: **"Yes."

**Michael:** "Mom, I want to see him, PLEASE?"

**Cynder:** "O.K."

_Cynder and Michael made their way to the portal to the dragon realm. Meanwhile, at Zonya's castle…_

**Zonoya:** "What? She still cares for that boy after I cursed him? It doesn't matter. I can still destroy him and his family (Maniacal laughter)."

**Michael:** "Whoa… So this is my home? Wow!"

**Spyro:** "Cynder"

**Cynder:** "Spyro"

**Spyro:** "Son? Wow, you've grown!"

**Michael:** "Dad, what's going on? What am I and why am I human? If my parents are dragons, should I be a dragon too?"

**Cynder:** "You were but Zonoya cursed you and turned you into a human."

**Michael:** "No!"

**Chapter 5: A Training Mission**

**Michael:** "But mom, why did you tell me?"

**Cynder:** "Because I thought you would never believe me."

**Michael:** (hugging Cynder) "It doesn't matter now. We're a family and you cared for me. I will never forget that."

**Terrador:** "Ah, Michael. Welcome to Warfang. I am Terrador and I will be your mentor."

**Michael:** "Nice to meet you, but why would I need a mentor?"

**Terrador:** "Because even though you're human, you still posses the powers of a dragon and in time, Zonoya's cures will be broken."

**Michael:** "Whoa! I have powers too?!"

**Terrador:** "That's right that Scythe is not your only defense. While I'm at it, I can show you how to fight."

**Michael:** "Alright, after all, if I have powers; I might as well learn about them and how to use them."

**Spyro:** "That's the spirit!"

_Michael spent the next few hours training with his Scythe and his powers._

**Michael:** "Wow! Cool!"

**Terrador:** "I told you. So now you are ready for your first training mission. Are you ready?"

**Michael: ** "What kind of mission?"

**Terrador:** "A search and rescue mission."

**Michael:** "So, Who am I rescuing?"

**Terrador**: "I'll show you."

_Terrador holds up a crystal, which shows an image of a dragoness._

**Michael:** "Wow! She's beautiful!"

**Terrador:** "Yes indeed. Her name is Crystal. She has been missing for some time. I need you to go and find her."

**Michael:** "But what about Zonoya?"

**Terrador**: "If you see her, flee. You're not yet strong enough to face her."

**Michael**: "So where should I start?"

**Terrador**: "Her last known location was the swamp."

_All of the sudden Sparx comes in with Spyro and Cynder._

**Cynder:** "Ah… I see you have given our son his first mission."

**Terrador:** "Yes, it is in the swamp."

**Sparx:** "The swamp! Then count me in. I know the swamp inside and out!"

**Michael:** "O.K. You can come Sparx."

**Sparx:** "Yipee!"

**Spyro:** "Michael, be careful."

**Michael:** "I will."

**Cynder:** "I'll be waiting for you."

**Michael:** "Don't worry. I'll find her."

**Terrador**: "Michael, it's time to go."

_Terrador takes Michael and Sparx to the swamp._

**Terrador**: "Do you remember your task?"

**Michael**: "Yes. Find and rescue Crystal."

**Terrador**: "Once that is done, return to Warfang."

**Michael**: "I will."

**Terrador**: "Good luck. You're going to need it."

**Michael**: "Thanks."

_Terrador flew back to Warfang._

**Michael**: "Well Sparx, we better get started."

_They looked for hours and hours until they found her being attacked by Zonoya's forces._

**Michael**: "Crystal!"

**Crystal**: "Whaaa… Please don't hurt me!"

**Michael**: "I won't."

_In that instant, Michael defeated Zonoya's forces and saved Crystal._

**Crystal**: "Thank you, but who are you?"

**Michael**: "My name is Michael and this is Sparx."

**Crystal**: "Please to meet you."

**Michael**: "What are you doing here?"

**Crystal**: "I was escaping Zonoya's forces until they caught me again. Then you saved me. Tell me whose side you are on?"

**Michael**: "Why?"

**Crystal**: "Because I noticed your Scythe and most of Zonoya's forces wield them."

**Michael**: "I'm on your side. Oh, I almost forgot. I need to get you back to Warfang."

**Crystal**: "Warfang? I haven't been to Warfang since my parents were killed by the Dark Master."

**Michael**: "Oh, that's so sad. Hey, I'm sure my parents would let you stay at our house."

**Crystal**: "Really?"

**Michael**: "Sure."

**Crystal**: "Oh that is so sweet of you. By the way, since your parents are dragons, shouldn't you be a dragon too?"

**Michael**: "I was until I was cursed by Zonoya."

**Crystal**: (Angry) "That beast!"

**Michael**: "What do you mean?"

**Crystal**: "Her husband has taken the lives of my parents, brothers, and sisters and now I am all that is left of my family." (Cries)

**Michael**: (Wiping tears from Crystal's eyes) "There, there. You could be a part of our family."

**Crystal**: (Hugs Michael) "Oh Michael! You are a true friend!"

**Sparx**: "Yeah, I'd love to stay and chat, but we have to get back to Warfang."

**Michael**: "Sparx is right. Come on Crystal."

**Chapter 6: Mission Complete**

_For three days Michael, Crystal, and Sparx make the journey to Warfang. They fought Zonoya's forces along the way._

**Michael**: "Wow Crystal! We sure work well together."

**Crystal**: "Why thank you."

**Michael**: "Well there it is, Warfang."

**Crystal**: "Wow! It's beautiful!"

**Michael**: "Yeah. Well, we better get moving."

**Crystal**: "So who are your parents?"

**Michael**: "Spyro and Cynder."

**Crystal**: "Wait… Cynder?"

**Michael**: "Yeah why?

**Crystal**: "Oh well, I heard terrible things about her."

**Michael**: "Like what?"

**Crystal**: "Well, you're not going to like it."

**Michael**: "Why not? I can take it."

**Crystal**: "Well, she was once a servant of the Dark Master, a monster, a beast of mass destruction."

**Michael**: "No! It can't be true!"

**Crystal**: "But she helped Spyro save the world."

**Michael**: "A monster? But she is my mother. She loved me. She cared for me. How is it true?"

**Crystal**: "It happened before you were born."

**Michael**: "But how is this possible? How do you know all of this?"

**Crystal**: "Because I heard Zonoya and her minions talking about them."

**Michael**: "Well, we're here and I'm sorry I snapped at you."

**Crystal**: "Don't worry about it."

_The gates of Warfang slowly opened and Cynder raced out to Michael._

**Cynder**: (Crying) "My baby! I missed you so much!"

**Michael**: "I missed you too mom! (Hugs Cynder)

_They all went to the council chambers to discuss the mission status._

**Terrador**: "Well Michael, I see your mission was a success. Nice work and I will give you extra credit for surviving the wilderness to get here. Perhaps there is hope for you after all."

**Michael**: "Thank you Terrador."

**Crystal**: "Terrador…"

**Terrador**: "Yes, Crystal."

**Crystal**: "I wish to stay with Michael."

**Terrador**: "Well, if that is his choice."

**Michael**: "Of course you can stay with me."

**Cynder**: "After all, you helped him get home."

**Crystal**: "Oh thank you Cynder. (Hugs Michael) Thank you Michael."

_Cynder, Crystal, and Michael go home to Spyro._

**Cynder**: "Honey… I'm home and guess who else is back?"

**Spyro**: "Michael! Hi son!"

**Michael**: "Hey dad!" (Hugs Spyro)

**Spyro**: "So how was your first mission?"

**Michael**: "It was great and I made a friend."

_Meanwhile, at Zonoya's castle…_

**Zonoya**: (Angry) "What?! I made a human, destroyed his family, and now he can fight and his family still cares for him! How can this be?!"

**Minion**: "Uh… Madam…"

**Zonoya**: "What?"

**Minion**: "He has a weapon and he still has the powers of a dragon."

**Zonoya**: "I don't care! Arghh! There must be a way (looks into her crystal ball). Well, well, well. If we can't destroy him, then maybe we can convince him to join us. Gather the troops and bring me the dragoness known as Crystal!"

**Minion**: "Yes Madam."

**Zonoya**: "Soon my love, we will be together again. Hmm..hmm..hmmm" (Maniacal laughter)

_**Book II: The Legend of Spyro, The Darkness Within**_

**Chapter 7: Into the Inferno**

_For the next few days Spyro, Cynder, Michael, and Crystal have been fighting Zonoya's forces._

**Spyro**: "Just like old times, ey' dear?"

**Cynder**: "Yep, just like the good ole' days."

**Crystal**: "Wow Michael! You're pretty good with that Scythe and where did you learn those moves?"

**Michael**: "From Dante's inferno."

**Crystal**: "Oh, figures."

**Minion**: "Remember the plan."

**Crystal**: "Hey let go of me! Michael, don't let them take me!"

**Michael**: "No! Let her go!"

_The minions of Zonoya have taken Crystal to the underworld._

**Michael**: "What have you done? Where's Crystal?"

**Minion**: "She is in the underworld. If you want her then go get her."

**Michael**: "Alright then. I will. Return to your master and tell Zonoya I'm coming for Crystal.

_The forces of Zonoya flee before them, but Michael lost Crystal and was preparing to get her back._

**Michael**: "Terrador, I need a favor."

**Terrador**: "O.K. So what is it?"

**Michael**: "You know that gate?"

**Terrador**: "Yes, what about it?"

**Michael**: "Can it take you anywhere in the dragon realm?"

**Terrador**: "Yes."

**Michael**: "Even the underworld?"

**Terrador**: "Yeah, but why would you go there?"

**Michael**: "Because Crystal has been captured and I'm going to save her whatever the cost."

**Spyro**: "Michael no!"

**Cynder**: "This is insane. I can't let you do this!"

**Michael**: "But she is my friend. She needs me and I need her."

**Cynder**: "Michael, please don't do this! You're my baby and I don't want to lose you again."

**Michael**: "Mom, I love you, but my friend needs me. Besides, If Dante can do it, so can I."

**Terrador**: "Impossible. No one has ever made it out to tell about the underworld."

**Michael**: "Then let me be the first."

**Terrador**: "Hmm… You are so determined."

**Cynder**: "Open the portal."

**Spyro**: "What are you, nuts?!"

**Cynder**: "I believe he can do it."

**Michael**: "Really?"

**Cynder**: "Sure."

_Hunter comes from Warfang to the portal chamber to aid Michael to save Crystal._

**Sparx**: "No way! I am not going in there!"

**Hunter**: "Then I will go."

**Spyro**: "Hunter…"

**Hunter**: "Long time no see."

**Michael**: "Dad, who's that?"

**Spyro**: "Michael, this is hunter."

**Hunter**: "So this is your son. (Shakes Michael's hand)

**Michael**: "Cool bow. You must be really good with it. So why are you here?"

**Hunter**: "I'm going to help you save your friend. Say, why are you not a dragon?"

**Cynder**: "Because Zonoya put a curse on Michael that made him human."

**Hunter**: "Oh, I see."

**Terrador**: "The portal is ready."

**Michael**: "Well, you ready?"

**Hunter**: "Yes, I have never been to the underworld before."

**Cynder**: "Sweetie, be careful." (Hugs Michael)

**Michael**: "I will mom."

_Michael and Hunter went through the portal to the underworld._

**Michael**: (Surprised) "Whoa… talk about Dante's inferno. This place is creepier!"

**Hunter**: "Come on. We must find your friend. By the way, what's her name?"

**Michael**: "Her name is Crystal."

**Hunter**: "Ah… Crystal."

**Michael**: "You know her?"

**Hunter**: "No, but she has a beautiful name."

**Michael**: "I know. Come on. Let's go.

_Meanwhile, at Zonoya's castle…_

**Zonoya**: "Hmm..mmm… We have him now."

**Crystal**: "You can't stop him no matter what you throw at him."

**Zonoya**: "Oh my dear, I'm not going to kill him yet, but he would make a perfect servant of the darkness."

**Crystal**: "You're wrong. Michael would never betray me, his family, or anyone."

**Zonoya**: "Oh, but he won't betray you. You will betray him."

**Crystal**: "I would never."

**Zonoya**: "Oh yes. Just wait till he gets here." (Maniacal laughter)

_Meanwhile, Hunter and Michael went deeper and deeper into the underworld._

**Hunter**: "This place is vast. Will we ever be able to find her?"

**Michael**: "Sure, we just have to go deeper."

**Hunter**: "How do you know?"

**Michael**: "I think this journey is like a poem I've read."

**Hunter**: "What kind of poem?"

**Michael**: "Well, it's called The Inferno by Dante Alighieri."

**Hunter**: "Dante Alighieri? He must have been very brave. Tell me, what is the poem about?"

**Michael**: "It was about Dante who went into the depths of hell to save his true love."

**Hunter**: "Do you think this journey is like that poem?"

**Michael**: "I think so, yeah."

**Hunter**: "So, do you think Crystal is your true love?"

**Michael**: (Blushes) "Um… sure, I guess."

**Hunter**: "You have nothing to be ashamed of. If you love her, then tell her."

**Michael**: "You're right. Thanks Hunter."

**Hunter**: "After all, you have the courage to tell her." (Smiles)

_All of the sudden a faded version of Zonoya appeared before them._

**Zonoya**: "Hmm…mmm… Welcome Michael. I've been expecting you."

**Michael**: "Where's Crystal? What have you done with her?"

**Zonoya**: "She is in my castle if you want her, come get her."

**Michael**: "Why you?!"

**Hunter**: "Wait! It could be a trap!"

_The faded Zonoya disappears._

**Chapter 8: Zonoya's Castle**

**Minion**: "Um… Madam, Michael seems to be getting closer."

**Zonoya**: "I am well aware of that."

**Crystal**: "I told you he would come for me."

**Zonoya**: "Silence child."

**Minion**: "What should we do?"

**Zonoya**: "Hmmm… I know. Wake the golem. Slow him down.

**Crystal**: "No!"

**Zonoya**: "Now child, what do you think of your hero now?"

**Crystal**: "No matter how big your monsters may be, Michael will defeat them."

**Zonoya**: "We shall see. Besides, this would wear him down and make him twice as vulnerable."

**Crystal**: (Thinking) "Michael, be careful."

_Meanwhile, at Warfang…_

**Cynder**: "Terrador, how is he doing?"

**Terrador**: "So far, so good."

**Spyro**: "How could you let him do this?"

**Terrador**: "It was his choice. Besides, he is almost at Zonoya's castle."

**Cynder**: "Really?"

**Terrador**: "Sure."

**Spyro**: "But how will he escape?"

**Terrador**: "When Michael gives the word, I will open the portal at his location and he can escape."

**Cynder**: "Sweetie, be strong."

_Back in the underworld…_

**Michael**: "There it is: Zonoya's castle. But something about it seems very familiar."

**Hunter**: "What do you mean?"

**Michael**: "Well, when mom and I were in the human world, mom designed video games and I tested them."

**Hunter**: "Cynder made video games? But how?"

**Michael**: "Because she was human too."

**Hunter**: "Oh, she had a yellow crystal so that she could blend in with the humans… very clever."

**Michael**: "Oh and you are in the last Spyro game."

**Hunter**: "I'm in a game?"

**Michael**: "Yeas, in The Legend of Spyro Dawn of the Dragon. There were two others- we called it The Legend of Spyro Trilligy."

**Hunter**: "So Cynder made games based on their adventures and our world? Very interesting."

**Michael**: "I know and millions of copies were sold."

**Hunter**: "Your mother must have been very lucky protecting you."

**Michael**: "I know. She treated me like an angel."

**Hunter**: "Cynder must really love you."

**Michael**: "I know. Thanks Hunter."

**Hunter**: "Well, let's press on."

_The ground starts to shake…_

**Michael**: "Hunter, what's happening?"

**Hunter**: "I don't know."

_A giant golem comes out of the ground._

**Michael**: "I know that beast!"

**Hunter**: "So do I!"

**Michael**: "So how do we stop it?" (Pulls out his Scythe)

**Hunter**: "The dark crystals in its head destroy them."

**Michael**: (Looks at the Scythe) "Wait! I have a better idea!"

_The golem stomps on the ground and using his Scythe, Michael avoided the golem's attacks and climbed to the golem's head._

**Michael**: "I hope this works." (Jabs the blade into the crystals)

_The beast was now under his control._

**Hunter**: "How did you do that?"

**Michael**: "In Dante's inferno, if you jab your Scythe into a beast's head, you can control them."

**Hunter**: "You never cease to amaze me."

**Michael**: "Going up?"

_The golem lowered its hand to take Hunter to its head._

**Michael**: "Now it's just smooth sailing ahead."

**Zonoya**: (Looking from her balcony) "What? This is impossible!"

**Michael**: "So you're Zonoya; the one who put this curse on me."

_The golem carried Michael and Hunter to the castle and Zonoya goes inside._

**Hunter**: "I don't see a door."

**Michael**: "Then we'll make one."

_The golem kicks the base of the fortress and the golem carries Hunter and Michael to the ground and goes underground._

**Michael**: "Now all we do is save Crystal."

_Michael and Hunter scaled the tower fending off Zonoya's forces until they got to the throne room._

**Hunter**: "Are you ready for this?"

**Michael**: "I fear nothing."

**Hunter**: "Good."

_The doors of the throne room slowly open._

**Zonoya**: "At long last, my guests have arrived. Please come in. You had such determination to get here."

**Michael**: "I'm through playing your games. Where's Crystal?"

**Zonoya**: "You want her, she's right there."

_Michael saw Crystal trapped in a sphere of dark magic._

**Michael**: "Crystal!"

**Zonoya**: "That's right, she was the bait and you took it!"

**Michael**: "What do you mean?"

**Zonoya**: "Your mother is evil."

**Michael**: "No, you're lying!"

**Zonoya**: "If you don't believe me then have a look for yourself!"

_Michael looked into Zonoya's crystal ball and saw all the evil his mother has caused._

**Michael**: "No, it can't be true!"

**Zonoya**: "This is the truth."

**Michael**: "No, my mother would never do anything evil anymore!"

**Hunter**: "Michael is right. Cynder is not evil anymore."

**Zonoya**: "Oh really… perhaps you need a little motivation."

_Zonoya casts a spell that turns a crystal into a dark dragoness._

**Michael**: "Crystal no!"

**Zonoya**: "Ha, ha, ha, Cynder should have warned you. Here you are alone, you have always been alone."

**Hunter**: "Wrong, Michael has his family and his friends!"

_Crystal attacks Michael._

**Crystal**: "Fight back!"

**Zonoya**: "Ha, ha, ha." (Maniacal laughter)

**Crystal**: "Fight back! Why won't you fight back?!"

**Michael**: "Crystal, please- I don't want to fight you. I love you."

**Zonoya**: "You know what you must do. Destroy him!"

_Hunter spots a dark crystal on the ceiling._

**Hunter**: "Michael, the crystal! It's on the ceiling! Destroy it!"

**Michael**: "Right!"

_Michael leapt to the ceiling and destroyed the dark crystal that possessed Crystal._

**Michael**: "Crystal, are you alright?"

**Crystal**: "I'm fine."

**Michael**: "Come on, let's get out of here!"

**Hunter**: "But how do we escape from the underworld?"

**Michael**: "Follow my lead. Crystal- fly us high to the sky."

**Crystal**: "You got it!"

**Michael**: "Terrador, if you can hear me, open the portal high into the sky when the time is right."

**Zonoya**: "Stop them! Don't let them escape!

_Crystal flew Hunter and Michael high into the sky in the underworld._

**Michael**: "Now!"

**Chapter 9: Escape from the Underworld**

_A portal opened and the three have escaped from the underworld._

**Cynder**: (Hugging Michael and crying) "My baby!"

**Michael**: "I told you I could do it!"

**Cyril**: "Amazing! You're the first person to ever venture and escape from the underworld."

**Terrador**: "You have to tell us about it!"

**Cynder**: "Terrador, he's done enough. (Then to Michael) How are you feeling?"

**Michael**: "I feel weary… like most of my powers have been drained."

**Cynder**: "Maybe you should rest."

**Michael**: "Hunter, where are you going?"

**Hunter**: "Back to my village. It was great fighting by your side."

**Michael**: "Thanks Hunter."

_Michael, Crystal, and Hunter went home._

**Michael**: "Hey mom- where's dad?"

**Cynder**: "I don't know."

**Spyro**: "Hey guys!"

**Cynder**: "What are you doing in the kitchen?"

**Spyro**: "Making dinner."

**Michael**: "Hey dad!"

**Spyro**: "Son! (Hugs Michael) You made it! But how?"

**Michael**: "Terrador and Hunter helped me."

**Spyro**: "I'm glad you're safe."

**Crystal**: "Michael…"

**Michael**: "Yeah Crystal…"

**Crystal**: "Remember when we were in Zonoya's castle?"

**Michael**: "Yes."

**Crystal**: "And you said you loved me…"

**Michael**: "Yeah."

**Crystal**: "Is that true?"

**Michael**: (Blushes) "Um… yeah."

**Crystal**: "Oh that is so sweet." (Starts crying)

**Michael**: "What's wrong?"

**Crystal**: "I don't think I can be your lover."

**Michael**: "Why?"

**Crystal**: (Crying) "Because I hurt you my love."

**Michael**: (Wiping tears from Crystal's eyes) "It wasn't your fault. It was Zonoya's. Dark crystals possessed you."

**Crystal**: "Michael, I'm sorry my love. Could you ever forgive me?"

**Michael**: (Hugs Crystal) "Yes and no matter what happens I will always be with you."

_While Michael and his family were resting, Zonoya had other plans…_

**Zonoya**: (Looking at her dark crystal necklace) "Thank you Michael, you have given me enough power to bring back my love and now he will return again." (Maniacal laughter)

_**Book III: The Legend of Spyro, Clash of the Dragons**_

**Chapter 10: The Return of Malefor**

_Zonoya has gathered enough power to bring Malefor back from the dark realm._

**Zonoya**: "At last, you will be free my love."

_Zonoya puts the crystal into the dark portal and Malefor comes through._

**Malefor**: "At last, I am free again!"

**Zonoya**: "Yes, now we can destroy Michael and his family."

**Malefor**: "Michael?"

**Zonoya**: "Yes, he's the son of Spyro and Cynder."

**Malefor**: "Spyro and Cynder?"

**Zonoya**: "Yes."

**Malefor**: "Perfect, this will be perfect for my revenge!"

**Zonoya**: "Yes my love." (Malefor and Zonoya kiss)

**Malefore**: "And together we will rule the world as husband and wife!"

**Zonoya**: "Oh Malefore!"

_Meanwhile, at Warfang…_

**Cynder**: "Michael, what are you doing?"

**Michael**: "Writing about out adventure in the underworld."

**Cynder**: "May I see?"

**Michael**: "Sure."

**Cynder**: "What is it?"

**Michael**: "It's a poem."

**Cynder**: "Oh, very nice. You should show Terrador."

**Michael**: "O.K."

_Michael went to see Terrador and the other guardians._

**Michael**: "Hey Terrador."

**Terrador**: "Michael, good to see you."

**Michael**: "I want to tell you about the underworld."

**Volteer**: "Well let's hear it."

_Michael hands the poem to the guardians._

**Cyril**: "What is this?"

**Volteer**: "It looks like a poem."

**Michael**: "Volteer is right- it is a poem."

**Terrador**: (Reading the title) "Michael's voyage to the underworld."

_All of the guardians read Michael's poem._

**Cyril**: "Very interesting." (Hand the poem back to Michael)

**Michael**: "Yeah, but I know someone else who would be interested."

**Volteer**: "Who?"

**Michael**: "Dante Alighieri- Terrador can this gate take me to Florence, Italy?"

**Terrador**: "Sure, why?"

**Michael**: "Because I want to visit Dante's grave."

**Spyro**: "Then I'm coming too."

**Cynder**: "Spyro, Michael- be safe."

**Michael**: "I will and keep Crystal safe."

**Cynder**: "I will."

_Spyro has taken a yellow crystal and turned human. He had blonde hair, a Spyro t-shirt, a purple jacket, and yellow jeans._

**Michael**: "Wow dad, you look great!"

**Spyro**: "Thanks son."

_Spyro and Michael went through the portal to Italy._

**Spyro**: "Wow, so this is the human world! Amazing!"

**Michael**: "I know, isn't it? Come on, let's go find Dante's grave."

_Spyro and Michael went to the grave on Dante Alighieri._

**Spyro**: "Well this is it. So now what?"

**Michael**: (Praying) "Dante you have been through so much on your journey through hell. Now I have made that same journey to the underworld and now I give you my poem so that you may read in paradise."

_The spirit of Dante appeared before them._

**Michael**: "You're, you're Dante Alighieri!"

**Dante**: "Yes and I see you were telling the truth."

**Michael**: "What do you mean?"

**Dante**: "I have bear witness to your journey and I must say you have a lot of courage, just as I did. I see you carry a holy cross but it alone will not be enough to defeat the forces of evil. For making the same journey as I have to save your friend, I offer you the power of God."

_A blue cross appeared on Dante's grave._

**Dante**: (Points to the blue cross) "Place your cross on this one."

_Michael placed his holy cross on the blue cross and felt a great power flowing through it._

**Michael**: "Whoa!"

**Dante**: "Impressive isn't it? Now your cross has divine powers. Now you can attack your enemies from a distance and purify even the vilest evil."

**Michael**: "Thank you Dante."

**Dante**: "You're welcome and may God be with you." (Disappears)

**Spyro**: "Whoa!"

**Michael**: "I know, well we got what we came for."

**Spyro**: "Well let's get home."

_Michael and Spyro went through the portal back to Warfang._

**Cynder**: "Michael, Spryo, you're back! So what happened?"

**Michael**: "We went to see the spirit of the real Dante Alighieri and he gave me the power of the holy cross."

**Cynder**: "Great, that could be useful."

**Michael**: "Terrador I wish to train with these divine powers."

**Terrador**: "Of course, that's what I am here for."

_Michael spent the next few hours practicing with the holy cross._

**Terrador**: "Whoa, that cross is a very powerful tool! You're lucky to have it."

**Michael**: (Exhausted) "Yeah, I think we have done enough for today."

**Terrador**: "Yes, you should go home and rest."

**Michael**: "Thank you Terrador."

_Michael went home._

**Michael: **"Hi mom, I'm home."

**Spyro**: "Hi son."

**Cynder**: "Hi sweetie."

**Crystal**: "Hi Michael. Welcome home."

_Everyone went to bed, but Cynder's worst fears were about to come true._

**Chapter 11: Cynder's Nightmare**

_Cynder did not get much sleep that night because of the terrible nightmare she was having._

**Cynder**: (Tossing and turning) "No, no! I won't do it! I won't kill my son!"

_Entering into the nightmare…_

**Malefor**: "Cynder you grow more powerful but there is one last task you must complete to reach your full potential."

**Cynder**: "What is it?"

**Malefor**: "You must kill your family."

**Cynder**: "Yes my master."

_Cynder went to find and hunt down Spyro and Michael._

**Spyro**: "Cynder how could you do this? I loved you!"

**Cynder**: "No, I love to be all powerful!"

_Cynder kills Spyro._

**Michael**: "Dad!"

**Cynder**: "You're next boy! (Grabs Michael) Prepare to die!"

**Michael**: "Crystal was right. You are a monster. How could you betray me? I was your little angel!"

_Cynder kills Michael._

**Cynder**: "It is done Malefor."

**Malefor**: "Good, you are now all powerful."

_Cynder looks at the body of Michael._

**Cynder**: "No! What have I done!"

**Malefor**: "You have fulfilled your destiny Cynder."

**Cynder**: "But I killed my son! I love him!"

**Malefor**: "He would have risen against you Cynder. Don't you see that?"

**Cynder**: "No, he was my little angel and you made me kill him!" (Hugs Michael's body and cries)

**Malefor**: "Yes and now we can rule the world together!" (Maniacal laughter)

**Cynder**: "No Spyro my love!" (Hugging Spyro's body)

_Cynder woke up from the nightmare all covered in sweat and panting._

**Spyro**: "Cynder what happened?"

**Cynder**: "I just had the worst nightmare and in it, I killed you and Michael. I need to go. I'll be right back."

_Cynder goes to Michael and Crystal's room._

**Cynder**: "Michael, are you alright!"

**Michael**: (Waking up) "Yeah, why?"

**Cynder**: (Cries and hugs Michael) "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I would never betray you sweetie! I love you!"

**Michael**: "Mom, what happened?"

_Cynder explains the nightmare._

**Michael**: "No, it can't be true!"

**Cynder**: "Thank God it isn't!"

**Michael**: (Hugs Cynder) "I hope that will never happen."

**Cynder**: "Let's get back to sleep. Good night son."

**Chapter 12: The True Fate of Malefor**

_The next day it was raining hard and Warfang was under attack by Zonoya and Malefor._

**Cyril**: "Spyro, Cynder- We're under attack again!"

**Cynder**: "More of Zonoya's goons!"

**Cyril**: "Worse."

**Spyro**: "How worse?"

**Cyril**: "You're not going to believe it."

**Michael**: "Dad, what's going on?" 

**Spyro**: "Son, grab your Scythe and cross because we're under attack again!"

**Michael**: "Crystal, come on!"

**Crystal**: "Coming!"

_The five did not believe what they saw._

**Malefor**: "Hello Spyro and Cynder. We meet again."

**Spyro**: "Malefor, but how?"

**Zonoya**: (Pointing to her necklace) "Remember when you were in my castle saving Crystal? Well while you were rescuing her, my crystal was absorbing your powers. But don't worry, you didn't feel a thing! It was like you were fast asleep."

**Cynder**: "You beast!"

_A hole blasted from the center of the earth._

**Malefor**: "Welcome to the end of the world!"

**Spyro**: "No again!"

_Malefor and Zonoya flew down into the hole._

**Malefor**: "Come and get me Spyro!"

**Michael**: "I've got to stop him!"

**Cynder**: "Michael, you are not yet strong enough to face him!"

**Spyro**: "Not yet, if you're going to face him, let's do it together."

**Cynder**: "You don't mean…"

**Spyro**: "We don't have much of a choice."

**Cynder**: "Alright. Let's do it together."

_Spyro and Cynder have done something that has never been done before. They transformed themselves into armor for Michael._

**Michael**: "Whoa! I can fly!"

**Crystal**: "I'm coming with you!"

**Michael**: "Alright, let's go!"

_Michael and Crystal flew down the hole into the underworld._

**Michael**: "Are you ready?"

**Crystal**: "Nothing will stop us!"

_They made their way to the source of the blast. It was Zonoya's castle._

**Malefor**: "You're too late."

**Crystal**: "No, it's never too late!"

**Zonoya**: "Well you failed!"

**Michael**: "No we haven't. We can still defeat you and save the world!"

**Malefor**: "We shall see."

_It was the ultimate battle- Michael versus Malefor, Crystal versus Zonoya. It was a 2 on 2 battle; a clash of dragons._

**Michael**: "Are you with me?"

**Crystal**: "I'm with you."

**Zonoya**: (Lunges as Crystal)

**Michael**: (Attacks Malefor)

**Malefor**: (Shoots a huge fireball at Michael)

**Michael**: (Shoots magic from his holy cross)

**Crystal**: (Shoots fire at Zonoya)

_The battle lasted for hours and eventually Malefor and Zonoya were defeated._

**Malefor**: (Panting) "No, I can't lose! I have the power of God! I have unstoppable might! How could I lose to a child?!"

**Zonoya**: "Malefor."

**Michael**: "No, you're not going back to the dark realm."

**Malefor**: "What do you mean?"

**Michael**: "Dante said this cross can purify people and evil dragons. Let's see if he was right."

_Michael uses the holy cross to save Malefor. His body changed its appearance; even his voice changed. He was now light purple._

**Malefor**: "Thank you Michael."

**Zonoya**: "No!" (Lunges at Michael)

_Michael uses the holy cross to save Zonoya. She was now light red. Her dark crystal was destroyed and her skeletal armor was gone._

**Zonoya**: "Thank you Michael."

**Michael**: "It worked!"

_The earth started to break apart._

**Michael**: "Oh no! We're too late!"

**Malefor**: "Michael, you know who it must end!"

**Michael**: "One of us has to stay behind!"

**Malefor**: "I'll do it!"

**Zonoya**: "I'm with you my love!" (Hugs Malefor)

**Michael**: "Zonoya how do I break the curse?

**Zonoya**: (Smiles) "True love, first kiss!"

**Malefor**: "Go now!"

_Michael and Crystal return to the surface while Malefor and Zonoya used all their power to save the world, but gave up their lives to do so. Michael's armor changed back to Spyro and Cynder._

**Michael**: "We did it! All of us!"

**Chapter 13: The Curse is Broken**

_Michael had done the impossible; he had saved Malefor and Zonoya from the evil that consumed them._

**Spyro**: "Son, you did it!"

**Cynder**: "I am so proud of you Michael."

**Crystal**: "We did it! Just like your parents!"

**Michael**: "Yeah, we did it, all of us."

**Terrador**: "Well congratulations Michael. You have completed your quest, but sadly we still don't know how to break your curse. What happened to Malefor and Zonoya?"

**Michael**: "Well, they choose love over power. They are now in paradise."

**Terrador**: "You mean…?"

**Michael**: (Holds up the cross) "I saved them!"

**Terrador**: "Oh I see, but what about the curse?"

**Cynder**: "Don't worry, we'll figure it out. For now, these two need some time alone."

**Terrador**: "Alright, well good luck."

**Spyro**: "Thanks Terrador."

_Spyro, Cynder, Crystal, and Michael went home and Michael and Crystal went to their room and sat on the couch._

**Crystal**: (Cuddles up to Michael)

**Michael**: "You know Crystal…"

**Crystal**: "Yeah…"

**Michael**: "Remember when we met?"

**Crystal**: "Yeah."

**Michael**: "And the time I saved you from the underworld?"

**Crystal**: "Oh, I would never forget that."

**Michael**: "I realized something special about you."

**Crystal**: "And what's that?"

**Michael**: "That you are the most beautiful dragoness in the whole world and I love you."

**Crystal**: (Looks at Michael with a loving stare) "Oh Michael, I love you too." (Michael and Crystal kissed)

_After Michael and Crystal kissed, a miracle happened. Michael was transformed back into a dragon._

**Michael**: "Crystal what's happening?"

**Crystal**: "You're transforming back into a dragon."

_Crystal raced downstairs to tell Spyro and Cynder the good news and the three went to see Michael._

**Cynder**: (Gasps) "Michael!"

**Michael**: "Mom, it's a miracle!"

**Spyro**: "Oh my gosh, you're a dragon again!"

**Cynder**: "At last, we are a family again!"

**Michael**: "Crystal, I will always love you."

**Crystal**: "Michael, I will never leave your side." (Kisses Michael)

**Chapter 14: A Dream Come True**

_Later that night, Crystal had the most wonderful dream. It was about their wedding._

**Crystal**: (In her sleep) "Oh Michael, I will love your forever!"

_Crystals dream…_

**Terrador**: "Michael, do you take Crystal to be your wife in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

**Michael**: (Smiles) "I do."

**Terrador**: "Crystal, do you take Micael to be your husband in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

**Crystal**: (Smiles) "I do."

**Terrador**: "I now pronounce you dragon and dragoness. You may kiss the bride."

_Michael and Crystal kiss. _

_The next day Crystal woke up from her dream in a really good mood…_

**Michael**: "Good morning Crystal."

**Crystal**: "Good morning my love."

**Michael**: "Wow, you're in a good mood today!"

**Crystal**: "I had the most beautiful dream last night."

**Michael**: "What was it about?"

**Crystal**: "You and I got married."

**Michael**: "No way! I had that same dream too!"

**Crystal**: "Really?"

**Michael**: "Sure and you know what?"

**Crystal**: "What?"

**Michael**: (Hugs Crystal) "I want to make your dream come true."

**Crystal**: "Oh Michael! I love you!" (Michael and Crystal kissed.)

_Crystal and Michael went down stairs…_

**Michael**: "Hey mom!"

**Cynder**: "Hi sweetie, looks like someone is in a good mood today."

**Crystal**: "Oh Cynder, I love your son so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with him!"

**Cynder**: "Well I am glad to hear that."

**Crystal**: "Oh Michael, let's get married."

**Cynder**: "You can't."

**Crystal**: "Why not? I love Michael."

**Cynder**: "But you're too young."

**Crystal**: "But Michael…"

**Michael**: "No, she is right. We are too young. We just have to wait a little bit longer."

_Crystal starts to cry._

**Michael**: "Oh Crystal, don't' cry. I promised I would make your dream come true and I will. Besides, we haven't started dating yet."

**Crystal**: (Stops crying) "Oh thanks Michael. You always make me feel better. So when do we start?"

**Michael**: "How about today?"

**Crystal**: "Where?"

**Cynder**: "I can think of a few places that are romantic."

**Michael**: "Thanks mom, you're the best!"

**Cynder**: "You're welcome sweetie."

**Michael**: "Well, we better get going."

_Michael and Crystal went on their first date._

**Crystal**: "Oh Michael, you are so romantic."

**Michael**: "Yeah." (Michael and Crystal kiss)

**Crystal**: "You know I could get used to this."

**Michael**: "Yeah, me too."

**Crystal**: "The sunset is so beautiful."

**Michael**: "So are you."

**Crystal**: (Giggles) "Oh Michael, I love you!"

**Michael**: "I love you too!" (Michael and Crystal kiss)

_Five years later…_

**Spyro**: "Wow son, you have grown a lot!"

**Michael**: "Thanks dad!"

**Crystal**: "Now that we are old enough, now we can get married."

**Cynder**: "Yes, you now can get married and I will have Terrador arrange it."

**Michael**: (Hugs Cynder) "Thanks mom!"

**Cynder**: "Anything for you son."

**Crystal**: "Well, we better get ready for the wedding."

**Michael**: "Yeah."

_The door knocks…_

**Spyro**: "I'll get it."

_Spyro gets the door. It was Ember and Flame, Spyro's childhood friends._

**Flame**: "Hey Spyro."

**Spyro**: "Flame, how have you been?"

**Flame**: "Good and you?"

**Spyro**: "Good, Oh I almost forgot, this is my son Michael."

**Flame**: "Hey Michael."

**Michael**: "Hi Flame."

**Ember**: "Wow Cynder, you look as beautiful as ever!"

**Cynder**: "Why thank you Ember."

**Ember**: "And who is this young fellow?"

**Cynder**: "This is my son Michael."

**Ember**: "Oh, you look so handsome."

**Michael**: "Thank you."

**Ember**: "And who is this?"

**Michael**: "This is my fiancée, Crystal."

**Ember**: "Why you look so beautiful."

**Cynder**: "Thank you."

**Michael**: "We are going to get married."

**Flame**: "Well congratulations!"

**Crystal**: "Thanks."

**Cynder**: "Well, I better let Terrador know."

_Cynder went to find Terrador…_

**Cynder**: "Terrador, I need a favor."

**Terrador**: "Sure, what can I do for you?"

**Cynder**: "Can you arrange a wedding for my son and his fiancée?"

**Terrador**: "Of course! But did you break the curse?"

**Cynder**: "No, Crystal did."

**Terrador**: "Well that's good to hear. Now that Michael is a dragon again this will be a perfect wedding."

**Cynder**: "Oh thank you Terrador."

**Terrador**: "Volteer, Cyril, and I will get everything ready."

_Cynder went home._

**Michael**: "So how did it go?"

**Cynder**: "The guardians are getting everything ready."

**Crystal**: "Oh thank you Cynder. (To Michael) I am so happy."

**Michael**: "Me too."

_Hunter comes to Spyro's house._

**Michael**: "Hunter…"

**Hunter**: "I heard about your wedding."

**Spyro**: "Well I'm glad you can make it."

**Hunter**: "I would not miss my friend's son's wedding."

**Michael**: "Well, it's almost time. We better get ready."

_It was for time for the wedding and Spyro, Cynder, Ember, Flame, Hunter, and the entire village came to see the two loving dragons wed._

**Michael**: "Wow huge crowd!"

**Crystal**: "I know!"

**Terrador**: "You two ready?"

**Michael**: "Yeah."

**Crystal**: "Yes."

**Terrador**: "Then let's begin the wedding."

_Michael and Crystal walked down the aisle to Terrador._

**Michael**: "I am so happy. Now we can be together forever."

**Crystal**: "Me too. Now our hearts will never be broken."

**Terrador**: "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Michael and Crystal in this glorious wedding. If for any reason these two should not be together speak now or forever hold your peace…(pause)… no, alright, Michael do you take Crystal to be your wife in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

**Michael**: (Smiles) "I do."

**Terrador**: "Crystal do you take Michael to be your husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

**Crystal**: (Smiles) "I do."

**Terrador**: "I now pronounce you dragon and dragoness. You may kiss the bride."

**Michael**: "I told you I would make your dream come true."

**Crystal**: "Oh Michael, I knew you would." (Michael and Crystal kiss)

_After the wedding there was a feast held in Michael's and Crystal's honor._

**Crystal**: "Wow this is good!"

**Michael**: "Yeah, it's delicious!"

**Terrador**: "Well I'm glad you like it."

_Later that evening everyone went home to sleep and Michael spent the night hugging and kissing Crystal._

**Crystal**: "Oh Michael, I love you."

**Michael**: "Crystal, I love you." (Michael and Crystal kissed.)

_Many months later Michael and Crystal had two sons._

**Michael**: "So what are we going to name them?"

**Crystal**: "Hmm… how about Dante, like that famous poet?"

**Michael**: "O.K. Dante it is."

**Crystal**: "But what about the other one?"

**Michael**: "How about Virgil?"

**Crystal**: "Virgil?"

**Michael**: "Yeah, because in the poem the inferno Virgil was Dante's guide through hell."

**Crystal**: "You know what? I like that name too. Virgil it is."

**Dante and Virgil:** "Mamma…"

**Crystal**: (Hugs her children) "Oh so precious!"

**Michael**: "Yeah. Crystal…"

**Crystal**: "Yes my love…"

**Michael**: "I want our love to last forever."

**Crystal**: "Oh Michael, I will always love you and no one will ever take you away from me."

**Michael**: "I feel the same way about you and our children."

**Crystal**: "Oh Michael." (Michael and Crystal kissed)

_Ever since that day Spyro, Cynder, Michael, Crystal, and their children lived as a family. Michael and Crystal's love had never been broken. There was never a time where they got mad at each other, argued, or wanted to divorce. Their love was too strong. They always loved each other no matter what. Dante and Virgil became the new heroes of the dragon realm. The legend will live forever._

**Epilogue**

**Ignitus**: "Be welcome friend. A new age is beginning for our world and the human world."

**Malefor**: "The human world."

**Ignitus**: "Yes, what Zonoya did wasn't always bad. Perhaps there could be peace between humans and dragons after all. Cynder, Spyro, and Michael were the only dragons to walk amongst the humans."

**Zonoya**: "Ignitus, I'm so sorry for what I did to our world, especially what I did to Cynder's child. I wish I could tell Cynder I'm sorry."

**Ignitus**: "Zonoya, here you are always forgiven just as Michael forgave you."

**Zonoya**: "By why? After what I did. I turned him into a human and stole his love to free Malefor. Why would he forgive me?"

**Ignitus**: "Because of love."

**Malefore**: "Love?"

**Ignitus**: "Yes, because he realized what Zonoya had been through. He knew that the only way to reunite you two was to save you from the darkness that consumed you by using his divine powers. That is why you are forgiven. That is why you are in the spirit realm in paradise."

**Malefor**: "It doesn't matter. Zonoya, we're together again and I love you."

**Zonoya**: "Oh Malefor." (Zonoya and Malefor kissed)

**Ignitus**: (Thinking) "You have done well. May your love last forever Michael."

**To the Reader**

I would like to thank everyone who has read my book, especially the Spyro fans. I hope you have enjoyed this epic adventure of action, destiny, and romance. When I saw the ending for the legend of Spyro Dawn of the Dragon, I saw that it was too tragic for Spyro and Cynder to die at a young age. So that is why I decided to expand that story. Instead of Spyro and Cynder dying, I wanted them to live and have a family and their son to have his own quest. Using only a Dante's inferno death Scythe replica and a holy cross, he rescued a beautiful dragoness, braved the depths of the underworld to save her, defeated the dark master and his wife, and asked Crystal's hand in marriage. Even though this story is at an end, a new one can be written by you, but like all great stories, a new hero will emerge.

I would also like to thank Mrs. Yeagley for helping me make my dream come true.

Michael A. Koliner


End file.
